One Kind Moment
by bloodredcherry
Summary: **COMPLETED** Logan is getting out some stress by running and crashes into a young girl...
1. Default Chapter

One kind of moment (1/2) 

One kind of moment 

****

By blood_red_cherry 

****

Disclaimer: None of these characters (character) belong to me except for Bonnie Wolfe. And the one line from "Turn Off The Lights belongs to Nelly Furtado NO INFRINGMENT INTENDED, there is absolutely no money being made from this fiction. 

****

Summary: Wolverine is jogging out his anger (in good old Canada) and crashes into a young woman on a bike, and has a flash of kindness. 

****

Archive: Only on FanFiction.Net please. 

His feet pounded against the asphalt, his lungs screamed for oxygen but he ignored them and pushed on. She never saw him coming. She adjusted the helmet on her short blue hair and pushed off her bike. Logan saw a flash of silver before he blind sided the woman. He felt a sharp pain in his legs and was sent sprawling. There was a sharp yelp of surprise and a loud crash and the sound of metal grinding against asphalt. 

He crouched panting on the ground, before it registered that he had hit a bicycle. The back tire was wiring against his arm. There was a soft gasp, a whimper from pain and the stench of blood was in the air. She lay sprawled, on her side, her bike half twisted under her body. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and up her left arm. Her breath was coming out in sharp spurts. Her blurry eyes focused and she realized that her nose was inches from the asphalt, the skin from the tip of her nose was scraped off and she struggled to push herself up. She cried out when she looked down at her left arm, the black cotton of her tight sweater was shredded and so was her skin underneath. She felt someone brush her ankle and she looked down, blinking slowly, her sunglasses unmarred from the accident. She reached up a shaking hand and peeled off her sunglasses. The sun was blazing and burned her eyes, she squinted down at Logan, who was gripping her ankle loosely with a slender hand. He was silent as he walked on all fours until his hands fluttered down and rested on her shoulders. A small crowd had gathered and she heard a distressed woman shouting for someone to call 9-1-1. It wasn't really that bad was it? Just a small accident… 

Logan helped lift her up as two other men dragged the twisted bike cautiously out from under her. Then Logan lay her head down on the pavement. She pushed herself up. 

Her left leg was a mass of red where her dark jeans had been before. 

"Oh God," she whispered her hand drifting over her leg. 

Logan grabbed her wrist, pushing it back. 

"No, don't touch it." He said gruffly. Then he looked up at her, his eyes were dark and fierce and his mouth was twisted into a thin line. His dark hair was messed on top of his head, and his face was covered in thick stubble. She was silent as he reached out and brushed the tip of her nose delicately with his thumb. She sucked in all of her breath. 

"You okay?" Logan asked. 

She bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. She saw blurry figures crowding around them. 

"Shit man, did you see that?" One voice asked. 

"Came right out of freaking nowhere!" Another exclaimed. 

She found it hard to sit there as the pain seared through her legs but she found it much more excruciating to move. Even to brush a hand across her tear stained burning cheeks. 

"Hon," a woman called. "The paramedics are here." 

One man in blue lay a hand on Logan's shoulder. 

"Are you all right?" He asked. 

Logan nodded his head. 

Two other paramedics gripped under her arms and her knees and hefted her up onto the stretcher. The woman paramedic began talking to her. 

"What's you're name?" 

"Bonnie Wolfe." She replied. 

"Do you feel any pain in your head or any dizziness?" 

Bonnie shook her head. 

A police man was busy talking to Logan, who was talking slowly and deliberately, pointing to where he had come from. 

When they were ready to load her onto the ambulance Bonnie saw Logan turn to walk away. 

"No," she said, Logan turned sharply. "Will you stay with me?" She heard herself asking. The man hesitated, then took a step forward, following the woman into the ambulance. 

*** 

Bonnie swallowed thickly and pried her heavy lids open. The harsh white walls of the hospital reflected the bright sun and Bonnie closed her eyes tightly shut. She felt something in her hand and opened her eyes slowly and looked down. She saw her sunglasses and slipped them onto her head with her uninjured hand. 

"Thanks." She said to Logan who sat in a chair opposite to her bed. 

He didn't reply and she looked over to him. "How long have I been out?" She asked. 

Logan shrugged. "A few hours. Its almost four in the afternoon." He gripped a bouquet of flowers. 

"Are those for me?" Bonnie asked, referring to the large burgundy flowers. 

Logan nodded. 

"You didn't have to do that..." She said, she held out her hands and he thrust them into her arms. "Thanks. These are my favorite." She sat setting them down on the table. 

"Oh...your Mom was here, she left though, a couple of minutes ago." Logan said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Oh." Bonnie said, her eyes clouded over and she looked down. Upset that her Mother couldn't have waited a few moments longer. 

Oh well. That was Patricia Wolfe for you. She was a busy woman and even a daughter-her only one- in the hospital, couldn't keep her from the law firm. 

Her eyes flickered down the mans lean frame. "Are you okay? From what I remember, you took a pretty big fall yourself." 

Logan nodded his head, but she saw that the knees of his dark sweat pants were ripped. She saw that underneath, there was no bandages over his skin and it was pink and twisted and scarred. There was silence for a moment. Bonnie realized that she probably looked like hell. "Oh man, I probably look like crap right about now." She smoothed down her short indigo blue pixie cut. Her hair stuck out all over her head and she tried to make it behave the best that she could. Logan shook his head. "You look fine." 

Bonnie smirked. "Thanks for trying, but I know your lying." She shifted her weight and groaned at the pain that shot up her leg. She looked down. Her left leg was bandaged tightly, as was her left arm. But as far as she knew nothing was broken. She let out a sigh of relief. 

"I don't know whether to lick my wounds or say woe is me instead." She mumbled. 

Logan's ears perked up. "Excuse me?" He asked. 

"Oh, nothing. Its just a line from a song." She said. She stared back at him with bright unfaltering bright blue eyes, that went well with the fading color of her hair. Her round face was unmarked except for her nose which was scraped. She yawned and Logan heard her stomach rumble loudly. 

"Is there any food around here?" She asked. 

Logan shook his head. "Perfect." Bonnie snapped, and her stomach rumbled again. 

Logan suddenly reached into the pocket of his gray sweatshirt, where there was a circle of darker fabric from which he ripped a emblem. He pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar. 

"It's kind of melted, but I think its okay." He said holding it out. 

Bonnie reached for the Snickers bar. "Its not like I'm going any where for a while." She noticed that he didn't even smile at her attempt at a joke. "So what's your name?" She asked, pulling down the wrapper. She took a large bite. 

"Logan." Logan replied. 

"Running from something?" Bonnie asked her mouth full. 

"Pardon?" Logan asked, not sure if he heard right. 

"Well something must have been on your mind if you missed a bicycle in your path. That beast was kind of hard to miss." Bonnie said grinning, sad for the loss of her silver vintage bicycle. 

"Yeah, I did actually." Logan replied. 

"A woman?" Bonnie asked. 

Logan looked at her. 

"Lucky guess." She shrugged. 

"I guess you could say she's a woman." Logan said to no one but himself. 

"What?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, never mind. Its none of my business." She blushed slightly. Remembering how her Mother always told her to mind her own business. "Has the doctor been in here yet?" She asked. Changing the subject. 

Logan nodded. "A few times." 

Bonnie licked her lips. and scratched her chin. She licked her lips again and drummed her fingers on the metal bar of the hospital bed. She shoved the rest of the chocolate bar into her mouth as the door was pushed open and a man who Bonnie assumed was the doctor walked in. "Hey Bonnie, how you feeling?" He asked cheerfully. 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Meh." She replied. The doctor chuckled. "I'm just going to change and dress your leg and arm." He set his clip board down and began to un bandage her leg. A few seconds later a nurse walked in wheeling a cart with gauze and ointment on it. "The cuts weren't too deep. And thankfully we don't have to worry about stitches." He lifted her leg gently and handed the used gauze to the nurse. "Your leg and arm should hurt for a few days, and there might be some heavy scabbing, but other than that, I don't think the scars will be all that bad. You should be back to normal in a few weeks. Oh and I'm very sorry Bonnie, we did all we could...but your bike didn't make it. It was pretty much crushed under impact." 

"I figured as much." She replied as the doctor spread the ointment onto her leg. She winced at the stinging but kept her mouth shut. 

The nurse wrapped her leg and the doctor finished with her arm. "Lunch should be around in about five minutes." The nurse said before leaving. 

"You were very grown up during that whole process." Logan with a hint of a smirk on his face. 

"Thanks." Bonnie replied dryly. 

Five minutes later as promised, lunch was brought it, the tray was placed onto another tray that was placed onto her lap. She scanned her meal and made a face at the smell and mass of brown lumps on her plate. "Yummy." She said sarcastically. Reaching for the jello. She suddenly realized that Logan was still in there. "You don't have to stay here, really." She said, although she was lying. 

Logan shook his head. "No its okay. I feel kind of responsible." 

"Why? It was my fault, I should have looked both ways before crossing the street." Bonnie forked jello into her mouth. It was sweet and she sloshed it around in her mouth before swallowing. She held out the plate. 

"You want some?" She asked. Logan shook his head. "Are you sure? Its strawberry, the best kind." Logan shook his head again. 

Bonnie ate the rest of her jello and the nurse came by a few hours later to clean the tray away. Logan's watch said it was almost six and he settled into his chair. 

"So why are you running? What happened with this woman?" Bonnie asked, before she could help herself. 

"Its complicated." Logan replied. 

"Ah, I can take a 'don't go there' hint when I hear one." Bonnie said sheepishly. 

"No its not that, its just..." 

"Complicated?" Bonnie finished for him. 

"Yeah." Logan replied. 

"I haven't ever been in a relationship long enough for it to get complicated. Its always, 'its not you its me', 'lets just be friends'. I mean, come on. Like a guy really means it when he says that." 

Logan shrugged. "Some might." He replied. 

"None that I've met so far let me tell you. Mostly my mother sets me up with dates. And let me tell you that woman is a sadist. She really likes to see me suffer." Bonnie was glad to see a small smile. "I swear, not once has my mother set me up with a guy with one once of intelligence. Well sure, their smart, or they wouldn't be becoming lawyers. But they don't think about stuff you know?" She asked. 

"I think." Logan replied. 

"So where you from?" Bonnie asked. 

"Alberta." 

"Oh yeah? Where?" She asked. 

He pointed up with his fingers. "Up north." 

"So how do you like Toronto?" She asked. 

He shrugged. "Its cold." He offered. 

"Yeah, no kidding. That's the one problem of living in Canada. Having to wear a winter jacket until June." She laughed nervously. 

Logan was quiet. Bonnie yawned. 

"Hey, its okay you know. You don't have to stay." She said, yawning again. 

Logan opened his mouth. 

"Really, I'm good. I swear." 

Logan closed his mouth. A few moments later he stood up. 

"Thanks," Bonnie said, pointing to the flowers. "And for holding my hand." She said, smiling softly when he let go of her left hand. 

"Your welcome." Logan said. He stood there awkwardly, before he walked over around the bed and closed the blinds. "Good night." He said. 

"Wait," Bonnie reached over and grabbed a flower. She handed it to him. "Here you go." Logan took it gently between two fingers. "Thanks." He said softly. 

"Good night." Bonnie said, yawning one more time before closing her eyes. Logan waited until her breathing became slow and regular. Before he bent over and kissed her forehead. 

"Good bye." He said. Leaving the flower on the chair before he left, closing the door softly as not to wake her. 

__

Fin 

* Coming soon is the Sequel: Intentions without Intents


	2. Intentions without intents

Intentions without intents. 

****

By: blood_red_cherry

****

Authors note: This is a sequel to One Kind of Moment, Enjoy!

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: Only Bonnie belongs to me...and sorry if any of you think rogue and Logan should be together...but you know, yeah. Anyway on with the story!

****

Archive: Only FanFiction.Net please and thanks very much. 

Bonnie Wolfe gripped her text books, and note books, trying to keep them and her coffee from slipping onto the ground. It had been two weeks since her release from the hospital. She was recovering quickly and hadn't heard from Logan again. 

Bonnie bit her lip, and concentrated on not tripping over her own two feet. Her left leg was still slightly tender and she bit into her lip every time someone in the crowded Toronto Public Library accidentally brushed against her. 

When her coffee slipped a little to the left, her eyes widened and she leaned back, shifting her books trying to keep her steaming coffee from dumping itself onto the floor. 

Just when she had it balanced and had dared to take a sigh of relief she walked into something solid, or more someone stormed into her. 

"Oh my-" She yelped as her books toppled to the floor, her coffee was smashed into the mans chest and it splashed onto the floor. "Oh, oh," she huffed. She bent down and began to pick her books up, "I can't even believe this! Could this day get any better!" When she reached for her Political Science text book a slender hand wrapped around her own. "Oh sorry..." she mumbled looking up into a scruffy familiar face. 

Her small lip gloss smeared mouth dropped open. "L-Logan?" She asked slowly.

Logan brow furrowed and then the round face and bright blue hair registered in his mind. 

"Bonnie?" He replied uncertainty. 

She couldn't help but to grin at him, "hey. Yeah. So-" She babbled. "Uh, small world." She winced at how lame that sounded. 

"Very." Logan grunted. 

Bonnie's face fell at how happy he sounded to see her. "Sorry, for bashing into you like that." She said, standing up, she gripped her books and doubled over as they threatened to tumble onto the floor again. 

Logan didn't say a word as he handed over her Poli Sci text book. 

"So, uh, yeah. See ya-" She said turning sharply, not wanting to risk any further embarrassment. 

"Wait," she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, Logan was holding out her English Lit note book and she took it from her hands. It was soggy from her spilt coffee. "You need help with that?" Logan asked. 

Bonnie shrugged. "You sure? Cause I think I could manage-" She let out a very pronounced _'oomph'_ as her books slipped from her grasp and crashed to the floor. 

"Sure you can." Logan said, bending down to help her again. 

They split the books evenly and Bonnie hobbled to the entrance. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning around, pushing the door open with her back. "I mean, I didn't really think I'd see you again-" 

Logan shrugged. "I wanted to check something out." He said curtly. 

"Ahhh." Bonnie replied. Of course he wanted to check something out, it was a library for crying out loud! She shook her head and chastised herself for believing Logan had come to see her. How would he have known she was there anyway?

"So where do these go?" Logan asked abruptly. 

Bonnie pried her left hand free and pointed. "That would my car. I gave up on the whole bicycle thing." 

"Oh. Right. How did that go?" 

Bonnie shrugged, leading Logan to a bright red Volkswagen Beetle. "It went good. Still hurts, but I can usually manage." 

"Like your books?" 

Bonnie dropped her pile of books onto the roof of her car. She sent a glare his way. "Oh, funny." She retorted. She pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the passenger door. She popped it open and chucked her books into the back seat. Walking around to the drivers side. 

"So. Uh, thanks." She said, expecting this was where they would part. 

Logan tossed his pile of books into the backseat as well. 

Bonnie crossed her arms. 

Logan stared at the ground. 

"You wanna get something to eat? I just had the biggest craving for McDonald's." 

Logan shrugged. "Yeah." He replied. Not sure if it was the right decision. But he was happy enough with it for now. 

*** 

"That was the nastiest burger I have ever eaten." Bonnie declared, polishing off her thin burger with nothing on it but mustard and two limp pickles. 

"Then why did you eat it?" Logan asked. He had abandoned his Big Mac minutes ago. 

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know...I can't help it you know?" 

Logan shook his head. "I don't." He replied. 

Bonnie burst into laughter. Her giggles attracted attention as she doubled over. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Then she was set off all over again. 

"You're the weirdest guy I have ever met." She said between giggles. She reached over and snatched the Big Mac from his plate. 

"Hey. Who said I wasn't going to eat that?" Logan demanded. 

Bonnie sent him a perplexed look, she pointed at him. "But you just said-" 

Logan grabbed it from her hands and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. He chomped down on it. "Delicious." He said, his mouth full. 

Bonnie made a face. "I don't like see food thank you very much. Didn't your Mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" 

Logan pretended to think for a minute. "No I don't think so." He said as pieces of big Mac flew out of his mouth. 

"That's really disgusting." Bonnie exclaimed, shielding her face. She sat back in her chair and sucked on her cola. Then she glanced down at her watch. 

"Oh," she said flatly, "I have to go. I have this stupid study buddy thing at seven." She stood up. She frowned down at him. Then reached into her coat pocket. She bent down at scribbled something on a napkin. 

"See ya around." She said, waving as she pushed open the door. 

Logan reached over and grabbed the napkin. 

He stared down at it, where she had scrawled her number. 

*** 

"You know what?" Bonnie asked suddenly. "I am going to die if I have to stare at this mindless crap for a minute longer." She slapped her book shut. 

It was her night to hold study buddy group in her dorm room and for the last half an hour her Art History had blurred into a gray garbled mass on her page. 

One of the study buddy's rolled her eyes, but everyone gathered their books anyway. 

"Same time next week ladies?" Bonnie asked as she walked them across the small space of her single apartment to the door. 

A few of them grumbled in reply as they shuffled out the door. Bonnie slammed it shut. 

She walked across her dorm room and plopped onto her bed. She lay down and had just closed her eyes when the phone rang. She sat up and delved into her burgundy covers until she pulled out her fluorescent green cordless phone. 

"Hello?" She said, forgetting to click it on. It rang loudly into her ear and she cursed, clicking it on. "Yeah?" She asked, a little more aggravated. 

"Bonnie?" A voice asked. 

A smile spread across her lips. "Hey." She said biting down on her bottom lip. 

"Yeah. Hey." Logan replied. 

There was a pause of silence. 

"Great phone conversations I have." Bonnie said loudly into the phone. There was no reply. She waited another moment before shouting into the phone. "Hello? Logan, are you there? Hel-" 

"Yeah, I'm here." He said gruffly. 

"Why did you call?" Bonnie asked, hoping for a reason. 

"You gave me your number." Logan replied. 

__

Bummer. Bonnie picked at her pink sparkly thumb nail, and felt herself yawn. "I'd really love to stay on and chat, but tomorrow is the only time in the week I have afternoon classes and I have some much deserved sleep to catch up on." 

"Oh." 

"You don't call girls much on the phone do you?" Bonnie asked. 

Well Logan tried, but he could never dial up the school's number. "Not really. Never really found much need to." 

Bonnie decided to take that as a compliment. "Well call back then." She said, promptly hanging up. 

*** 

Classes the next day were unbearable. Twice in Political Science her head drooped and she feel asleep, only to be prodded awake by the guy next to her. 

And then in Art History she had a blank and flunked her test. 

She gritted her teeth and slammed her dorm room door. 

"Long day?" A voice asked. 

Bonnie jumped three feet out of her skin and screamed, clamping a hand over her mouth. Her heart was pounding and she found it difficult to speak. "You could say that." Bonnie pressed a hand over her heart. "You scared the death out of me." She nearly shouted in anger. "How did you find me anyway?" She asked her heart finally returning to its regular rhythm. 

Logan shrugged without replying. 

"Okay." Bonnie said slowly. She reached up with her hand and flicked on a light switch. She gasped at what she saw, "Oh my God Logan, are you okay?" She asked taking a step towards him. 

"I'm fine." He replied. 

"No you're not, it looks like you got the crap kicked out of you." Bonnie took another step closer, Logan pressed himself back to the wall. His face was bruised and his lip was split and bloody. She turned around and ran to her closet, she pulled open the doors and pulled out the Emergency Kit her mother insisted she had in there. She popped the kit open and pulled out some cotton balls and a disinfectant ointment. She turned around. And all the supply's slipped out of her hands. 

*** 

Where there had been bruises and cuts there was now nothing. Save his dark stubble and sideburns. 

"Oh my…" She sunk to the floor, her legs giving out from under her. "L-Logan…" She murmured with shaking hands. 

"Bonnie-" Logan took a step towards her. 

"Don't." She said loudly. 

"Bonnie, I can explain-" 

"What? That you're a mutant? A friggen mutant? You know, that's just a _tiny_ secret to keep from me don't you think?" Bonnie demanded. Then it dawned on her. "Someone beat you up didn't they?" 

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly. 

"Did they?" Bonnie asked. 

Logan nodded but didn't say anything else. They stood there in awkward silence before Logan finally said something. "Bonnie-" he said stepping closer. 

"Get out Logan," Bonnie said, she picked up her spilt supplies with shaking fingers.

"Listen Bonnie," Logan stepped closer to her and knelt down. "I can-" 

"I said _get out_!" She screamed before Bonnie was even aware of what she was doing, she drove her fist into Logan's mouth; he didn't fight back, but stumbled slightly over a strewn T-shirt that littered her floor. Bonnie felt tears prick her eyes and she looked down at her bleeding hand, that throbbed painfully. 

Bonnie trembled but didn't speak, Logan stormed to the door and pulled it open. He slammed it shut and Bonnie never moved from her place in the center of her room. When she couldn't hear his loud footsteps any more, she sat down on the ground, dug her fists into her eyes and cried. 

*** 

Bonnie looked down at her Big Mac and sighed, dropping the half eaten burger onto her plate. 

Maybe she overreacted... Bonnie ran a hand through her short blue hair and sighed sharply closing her eyes. She felt really badly for what she did. 

"I shouldn't have hit him." She mumbled to herself. It wasn't like he had ever hurt her...she groaned loudly and slammed a fist into the Big Mac, squishing it flat against its yellow wrapper. 

She stood up and chucked the mess into the garbage. 

When she pushed open the door the hot wind hit her body and she shoved her fists deep into her orange wind breaker. She bit her lip. She needed to do something to get out her stress, she needed to do something to chill her out. 

When she saw her faded hair and scrawny frame in the window of a coffee shop she had a sudden brilliant idea. 

*** 

Maybe it was too much, to drastic. But as she fingered her newly died fuchsia locks in the mirror of the bathroom she and all the other girls on her dorm floor shared and she grinned. 

She picked up her watermelon scented gel and squirted some into her hands. She messed her hair onto her head, spiking it high then running her hands through it to give it a tousled look. 

She observed herself one last time in the mirror before picking up the empty bottle of bleach and pink die and chucked them into the trash can. She picked up her gray tote bag and made her way out of the bathroom and out into the bright Toronto sun, heading to the small gym on the campus. 

She changed quickly and walked into the kick boxing class she attended irregularly, which had given her the sharp right hook she had tried out on Logan the night before. Her hand still hurt but it was scabbed over, and thankfully it wasn't sprained or broken. Logan had a very hard head.

She starred straight as the instructor called out instructions. 

__

Right hook, kick, left hook kick, roundhouse, knee, left jab. 

By the time the class was over her hair was flattened against her head and pink streams of sweat ran down the sides of her face. 

She changed quickly and wiped her face. 

When she finally made it back to her dorm, it was almost seven and she was famished. She tossed her smelly bag on the bed and picked up her wallet and fished out ten dollars. She gripped the money in her hands and sank down onto her bed. 

She really felt like a lousy wretch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her tube of lip gloss and smoothed it over her lips. She repeated that procedure a few times before she finally stood up. 

"Get over it girl, there's not much you can do about it now." She marched over to her door, unlocked it and threw it open. 

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw who was standing in front of her door. 

Maybe there was. 

Bonnie took a deep breath and shrunk back into her apartment. 

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Logan said slowly. 

Bonnie shook her head. "You didn't." She replied. "I just never expected to see you again." 

"Well I wasn't to sure I should come back, I didn't want you to hit me again." 

Bonnie smirked. "I take it not a lot of people try and hit you?" 

Logan looked down at her. "Not many." 

Bonnie bit her lip and leaned her right hand against the door frame. "Why didn't you just tell me, I wouldn't have flipped." 

Logan shrugged. "Its not something I like to blurt out at any given time." He replied. 

"Understandable." Bonnie retorted softly. 

"There's not a whole lot of people I feel like I trust," Logan continued. 

"You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone." Bonnie said. Even though a ton of people had asked her about it. She heard from an acquaintance that the rumors flying around were that her boyfriend had gone into a jealous rage. She had shrugged. 

If that's what they wanted to think, then she would let them. 

"You just heading out?" Logan asked after a minute. 

"Yeah, I haven't eaten much since lunch." She said smiling, she stepped out of her dorm and closed the door. 

__

Try anything, liar. She thought, but she wasn't to tell Logan that. 

"Oh," she said suddenly, dropping her voice down a decimal. "Sorry, for punching you. I don't usually do that." 

"I probably deserved it." 

Bonnie let out a deep breath. Suddenly she felt Logan's fingers in her hair. 

"You changed the color, it looks good." 

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked. 

They headed out the door and down the stairs. 

*** 

"How old are you Bonnie?" Logan asked as they entered a well lit bar a few blocks from campus. 

"I just turned twenty in December." She replied. 

Logan didn't reply as he followed her in. She grinned at the bar tender. "Hey Benny." She said sitting down at the stool. "I'll have...," She paused to think. "Barbecue wings and... a Mike's not so hard." She passed him her ten and he handed her back her change. 

"Cool color," Benny said bending down to retrieve the frozen wings from the fridge. He spilled them onto a tray and popped them into the oven. 

"A beer." Logan said sitting down in a stool beside Bonnie. 

"I usually get carded when I go to bars, but I came here on my eighteenth birthday, so they know how old I am." She grinned as Benny handed her, her Mike's not so hard Lemonade. She took a long sip and made a small face. Before setting it down. 

When Benny set Logan's beer down in front of him Logan picked it up and finished half of it off in three gulps before setting it back down. 

"So what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. "I mean in Toronto. I'd think you were on vacation but I'd say you're hardly the type." 

They sat in silence and when Benny put the chicken wings down they both dug in, each tearing into their chicken viciously. Bonnie wiped her face and smiled widely. She took a long sip of her drink. And made a face. "That actually made it worse." 

Suddenly the news flashed onto the screen. 

"Hey Bub," Logan called to Benny. "Mind turning it up a bit?" 

"In New York there are still investigations into the accusations of mutant involvement in the death of Senator Kelly..." the newsman babbled on, naming a few of the possible suspects and Bonnie snorted. 

"What a shame." Bonnie snapped sarcastically. She had never been one for politics…even though she was in Political Sciences, another one of her mothers small requests. Bonnie snorted and ate another chicken wing. "Why do they even bother playing American news here? Are they afraid the mutant population is going to try and assassinate the founder of _Tim Hortons_ or something?"

For the first time since they had met Logan's face changed slightly, and he was completely silent before he burst into loud deep laughter. 

Bonnie stared at him in mild amusement as he laughed until there were tears in his eyes. 

"Careful there Logan, you might hurt yourself." She cracked with a slightly worried look on her face. 

"What's the matter?" Logan asked his face abruptly becoming serious, his eyes loosing their rare softness that had been there only seconds before. 

"I just have never heard you laugh like that before." Bonnie replied smiling. 

"I haven't had much of a reason to lately." And as he stared at Bonnie he realized how soft he had gotten after meeting the professor. Before joining the X-Men he probably would have thrown any old pick up line that he could think of and wait for the slap in the face. Bonnie was pretty. Any fool with eyes could see that, but there was more to her then that. There was a innocence in her eyes and an edge to her voice that made him edgy. 

It had been a long time since a woman, if you would even call Bonnie that had made him edgy. 

When she chugged down the rest of her Mike's not so hard Lemonade and asked for another, Logan also saw she didn't drink much- probably hadn't had much of anything since her eighteenth birthday and by the time her second Mike's hard was halfway empty she was almost tipsy. 

"Thanks Bub, but I think she's done for the night. He pushed the rest of the Mike's away and the chicken wings. 

Benny gestured to the phone. "You want me to call a cab." 

"No I think I can manage." Logan replied. 

"Just like my books?" Bonnie perked up, she giggled half-drunkenly and belched she held her small hand over her mouth. "I think you better take me home now." She said as she stepped off the chair, she tripped over her own foot. 

"That's what I'm doin'." Logan replied slinging an arm around her waist. 

When they pushed open the door the cold night air hit Bonnie right in the face. 

"Brrr. Its cold." She said with a grin on her face. She slipped her arm around Logan's waist and smiled contentedly.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from the alley as they passed. Logan's grip tightened around Bonnie's waist, he ignored the shout and kept walking. 

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, her voice loud and curious. 

"Nothin', just keep walkin'," Logan gave her arm a sharp tug and when the silhouettes stepped out from the alley Logan pushed Bonnie roughly behind him. 

"Ouch Logan," she snapped tripping over her own feet. Suddenly when she noticed the looming figures she sobered up, her face paled and was a sharp contrast with her hot pink hair. "Seriously Logan, what is going on?" She demanded. 

"Just stay behind me." Logan commanded. 

"Logan-" she exclaimed. 

One of the shadows stepped out into the dim light. She saw that he wasn't very muscular, but he was tall and gripped a long thin object in his hands. 

Suddenly a nightmare of an action movie floated into Bonnie's head. She shrunk back. 

"This is between you and me, leave her out of it." Logan snarled. 

The man with the crowbar stepped forward. Bonnie tried to step back again but her foot got caught in an uneven bump in the road and she toppled onto all fours. 

"This is between whoever the hell we want mutie!" The man shouted. 

Logan snorted, "That's original. Did you think of it yourself?" 

Then the scene burst into action, the man with the crowbar stepped forward as did another man who lunged at Logan, throwing his fist out, Logan ducked it easily, he threw his own punch and caught the guy in the mouth. The short lanky man stumbled back gripping his face. And when Logan pivoted to meet the other man with the crowbar Bonnie heard a distinct sound and the talk man cried out as Logan's aluminum claws sliced the crowbar into four pieces. 

He was not expecting it though, when two other men that flanked the man with the crowbar leapt on him punching and kicking, he was knocked to the ground. 

Bonnie heard his cry of surprise and she flung herself to her feet her fists poised in front of her body, like a misfit super hero, ready and willing for the fight. Her hands were shaking and her legs were quaking underneath her, but she stood her ground. 

"Look, its Xena the Warrior Princess." One of the men cooed. 

Bonnie glared and when one of the men, he was black and his hair was bleached blond, leapt out at her, she snapped out a right hook, just barely missing his face as he ducked out of the way. 

"That's Sheera Princess of Power to you bub!" She screamed suddenly springing into action, the black man ducked every one of her punches and even a swift round house kick, until he shoved her onto the ground. 

She landed with a delicate oomph as her knee's took all the momentum. 

She felt her skin tear and she gritted her teeth, the black man sauntered back laughing. 

Bonnie flipped herself onto her back. Logan who had been in too much shock to react found himself smiling. 

Bonnie quickly pushed herself to her feet. She stormed over to the black man and kicked him sharply and swiftly in the knee, there was a loud pop and the black man fell to his knee's screaming in pain. 

"That hurt," Bonnie stated as the other man reached out and grabbed hold of her arms. He turned her sharply and shoved her forward, the toe of his shoe dug into the back of her left knee. 

"Ahhh," she whimpered collapsing onto the ground. 

She stayed there, still; when the man kicked her sharply in the side Logan leapt to his feet. 

Suddenly there was a click of metal and the two men froze, Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. 

"Don't move, don't you friggen move mutant!" The man who had had the crowbar said slowly. 

Oh Lord, Bonnie thought, I'm dead. We're dead. 

There was another click as the man cocked the trigger pointing it straight at Logan. 

"Hey!" Came a sharp shout, Bonnie dared to look up and there was Benny standing in the street, outside the bar. He gripped the phone in his hand. "I called the cops!" There was the sound of sirens in the distance and Bonnie saw the man with the gun paled. 

He mumbled a curse word and tried to flee, but when he heard the black man shout at him he turned around. And tried to help him up, Benny walked over slowly. "Get out of here," he called over to Logan and Bonnie. 

Logan walked over to Bonnie and dragged her up onto her feet, and the two of them hobbled away from the crime scene as the cop cars pulled in front of the bar. 

*** 

"What were you trying to pull back there?" Logan demanded as he slammed the door to Bonnie's dorm room. She hobbled over to her bed and snaked up her pant legs, her knee's were both badly scraped and her bandaged leg was slightly ripped and dotted with red blood. 

She looked up at him. "I was saving your butt." She retorted. 

"Saving my butt?" He demanded. "You could have been _killed_ for crying out loud," Logan threw up his hands and marched over to where Bonnie was sitting. "Are you okay?" He demanded. 

Bonnie shook her head. "Not really but I'll manage." She retorted. 

"Here, don't move." Logan snapped in an annoyed voice he walked over to where the Emergency kit lay on her dresser. He picked up a role of gauze and two butterfly band aids. He also pulled out a few squashed cotton balls and a tiny bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

"Stay still." Logan directed as he strode back over to her. He dropped the supply's onto the bed beside her and reached down. He began to unwrap her leg carefully. 

"Careful its still kind of sore." She said softly, jumping when his fingers brushed her leg. 

"I'm being careful." He shot back. 

Bonnie just glared at him. When he gently pulled the last of the gauze away from her scabbed skin, he saw that it was healing nicely and there was no sign of infection and no hint of a smell, which was a very good sign. He wrapped her leg back up carefully. Then stared down at her knees. They were bleeding heavily down her calves and he saw the pieces of dirt and small pebbles that were lodged inside. He picked up the rubbing alcohol. 

"This is going to hurt." Logan said simply, as he uncapped the lid. 

"Oh thanks for the warning," Bonnie scoffed as Logan carefully spilled the rubbing alcohol over her right knee. She sucked it all her breath and tears rushed to her eyes. She reached her hand up and bit into her palm to keep from crying out. When Logan began to scrap out the excess dirt and pebbles she bit into it harder and a small squeak escaped her lips. 

When he finally strapped the second band aid onto her left knee and sat back, Tears were streaming down her face. Bonnie peeled her hand away from her mouth and she burst into tears. 

"Hey, calm down." Logan said softly. Bonnie reached down and crushed her face into her bright blue pillow wiping away her tears. 

"Don't be such a baby." He cracked sharply. 

Bonnie sat up and looked at him. "Such a baby?" She dropped her head into her hands with a small cry and undammed her tears again. 

"Bonnie..." Logan said slowly. "Hey, calm down. What's the matter?" 

She sniffled into her cupped hands. "I-I'm okay really I-I thought he was going to shoot you-I just-I can't-How could I-" She looked up at his face with swollen eyes and a red blotchy face. "IthinkImightbeinlovewithyou." She blurted, as she buried her face into her hands again. Logan sat in shock on her dorm room floor, completely floored. He opened his mouth, but it flapped open and closed soundlessly so he clamped it shut. 

Bonnie let out a loud sniff and looked up again. "And I know that's really stupid and foolish because I hardly know you and I just..." she wiped a hand across her face. "I just can't help it." She balled her hands into fists and pressed them into her eyes. Logan sat still speechless on her floor his hands resting on either side of her. It had been the longest time since any one had said those words to him...so long it hurt; and when he looked up at the sobbing mess of Bonnie, and saw her bravery and her caring and understanding he couldn't bring himself to speak, his mind was devoid of thoughts and simple words. 

Logan reached up with shaking fingers and pulled away her fists from her eyes. Bonnie sat staring at him, and sniffed. Logan smiled softly at her and when he reached up and placed his hand at the nape of her neck she didn't pull away. And when he kissed her she sighed softly and he felt wetness against his cheeks and he reached up and brushed his thumb gently across her cheeks. When he opened his eyes and saw her own eyes pressed tightly shut, suddenly an image of a brunette flashed in front of his eyes. And he was kissing her instead of Bonnie. Logan pulled away sharply and Bonnie sat still with her eyes closed for a moment and when she opened them and saw Logan standing against the wall on the other side of the room, she opened her mouth to speak. But all that came out was a small cry as her hand felt sharp against her thigh. Bonnie pressed her eyes tightly closed and when she licked her lips tears flooded her eyes because she knew he wouldn't be kissing her again. 

"Whatever you're running from..." she started, but she stopped and just spat it out. "You love her don't you?" She demanded harshly. 

Logan threw up his hands, "I don't know." 

"Well if you do...you better go back to her..." She sighed deeply. "You better stop running from whatever it is because all you'll do is keep hurting yourself over and over again." When the tears fell this time she didn't try and stop them, but let them drip off her chin. She balled her hands into fists and held them on her lap, looking down at the floor. "I haven't cried since I was in Junior High. Look what you do to me." 

And when Logan heard her soft laugh, he smiled and knew suddenly that she was right. 

He took three long strides until he was standing in from of her. He knelt down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled napkin, he took her hand and placed the napkin into it. He heard Bonnie stifle a sob, and when he hugged her sharply he whispered into her hair, 

"Don't cry to long." He said. 

He felt her shake her head. 

"I'll try," she said into his shoulder. And when he pulled away and kissed her forehead softly. 

When he walked across the room and opened the door to her dorm room, she stared down at the floor, and when she heard it click shut, she closed her eyes again and slumped onto the bed. But when she pressed her face into her pillow, she found she couldn't cry anymore. 

She reached up and wiped her eyes with the napkin that held her number, but when she look down, her heart nearly dropped to her knees. Another number was scrawled across the napkin in hot pink ink, Logan had even taken so much time as to draw a small smiley face. 

Bonnie dropped it onto her dresser as she lay down and curled up, closing her eyes once more and welcoming the comfort of sleep. 

__

THE END 


End file.
